Overwatch One-Shots
by helluvaride4
Summary: Requests are open, you can request whatever you want! And I hope you enjoy these one-shots like the X-men ones.
1. In The Bedroom (McCreexReader)

**This is the very first Overwatch request that I got from BoredAsHeck, hope you guys enjoy and request your own one-shots too!**

It was a very lazy day, the rest of the team got to go out and deal with Talon while you were stuck in the base with your boyfriend of ten months, Jesse McCree, the two of you were watching a movie in Jesse's room at the moment, but right now, you weren't exactly watching the movie. You were looking at your boyfriend. At his ripped abs, your eyes wandered to his bulge, you were wondering how big it was and if it was big enough to fit in your mouth.

"Jesse?" He turned to you. "Yes, (y/n)?" He answered you. "How long will the others be gone?" You asked him. "I don't know, probably for awhile. Why?" He said. "Well, I was... Umm... Hoping you would take off your clothes?" You said. He gave you a smirk. Doing exactly as you said.

You admired his v-line and that dick of his. It made your ass feel all wet. You soon took off all of your clothes. "Like what yah see, (y/n)?" Jesse smirked.

You nodded. "Start sucking." He told you. You obeyed. Sucking his shaft slowly. Savoring how warm it felt. You could hear Jesse's groans of pleasure. Soon he bawled your hair into his hand and forced you to go in farther, making you start sucking it faster and faster until he came in your mouth. He let go of you after. You got you mouth out of his dick. Gulping the come. It tasted pretty good. "Alright, now what do you wanna do?" He asked me. You quickly got on your knees on the floor. "Ride me." You ordered. You felt his hard cock slowly slip into your ass. He kept riding you slowly, but you were begging him to go faster, and so he went faster. Making you moan Jesse's name loudly in the empty base. And only he heard you.

Soon enough, he came, flooding your asshole with his warm come. You both felt tired. So the two of you went underneath the blankets, cuddling until you fell asleep.


	2. Heroes Never Die (MercyxMale Reader)

**This was requested by crazetigerz, hope you enjoy this dude.**

You didn't know how this happened. But it felt like only yesterday. You asked your crush, Lily, the most beautiful girl in your school out to this year's prom, of course she said yes. You did your best to look good. Your dad made sure you looked perfect by allowing you to wear his wedding tuxedo and drive his convertible. You thanked him. Driving to Lily's house. But when you got there. You felt like your heart broke to pieces.

"Why did you say yes to him, baby?" You saw them guy who made your life a living hell (bully's name) holding your date. "What? He asked me so kindly. And you know how much I love making losers think they have a chance with me." Lily laughed. "Yeah, like they ever will." (bully's name) agreed. You couldn't believe your ears. How could they do such a thing? You've loved Lily ever since you first laid eyes on her. You've done everything you could to try and get her to like you as a crush or maybe just a friend. But now, you didn't think you could ever forgive her for this. You soon heard crying. You turned your head. Noticing a girl sitting on the sidewalk, her head in her knees, you walked over to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey." You said, sitting next to her. She looked up at you. The two of you lock eyes. "What's wrong?" You asked her. "(bully's name) asked me to go to the prom with him. But he stood me up just to go with that bitch Lily!" She cried. Planting her head in her knees again. You rubbed your hand on her back.

"H-he called me a-an ugly slut th-that would n-n-never find l-love." She sobbed. You felt bad for her. No one should be treated poorly, even this beautiful lady next to you. "Hey," You lifted her head up. Forcing her to look at you. "Dry those tears." You told her. "W-why?" She asked, doing as you said. "Go change your clothes and meet me back here." You said. She stood up, walking away to her house. Which was right next to Lily's somehow.

It took awhile but she finally got out of her room. And she looked beautiful in her silky violet dress, her hair was in a bun with two curly bangs framing her face and some maskera with light blue eye shadow. "Will you go to the prom with me?" You asked her. She looked at you surprised. "I-I would love to." She smiled softly at you. And so the two of you went into your dads convertible and drove off to the prom.

 **[Few Minutes Later]**

When you walked in, everyone couldn't keep their eyes on you. You managed to stifle a laugh. Both of you went to go sit in the bleachers. Just having small talk and stuff. You were surprised that you two had the same things in common. You both loved to watch crappy romantic comedies and you were both fans of the Harry Potter books. You actually felt normal for once. Soon your small chat was ruined when Lily came to the two of you. "Hey, (y/n)." She gave you a smile. Looking at your dad's tux. "You clean up good." She added.

You crossed your arms at her. "What do you want?" You demanded. "Well, you asked me to go here with you, right?" Lily asked. "Yeah, but that was before you stood me up." You told her. Standing up. "You might have every guy in this school at the palm of your hand with your looks. But not me." I said. She looked surprised. As did the other girl you were with. "Isn't that why you asked me?" Lily said nervously. "Not anymore." You replied.

Lily grabbed your hand. "Listen, you are going to ask me to dance and you we will be prom king and queen. Isn't that great?" She told you. "I can be your hero." You had enough, you pulled you hand away from her. "You will _never_ be my hero." You said. "Help!" You looked over Lily's head to see that (bully's name) had the love of your life over his shoulder. You ran to her. Grabbing a chair and hitting his back with it. He stopped walking. Turning to you. "Tryna be a hero, huh?" (bully's name) asked with a slight smirk. He threw the girl somewhere in the gym. Soon using his meaty hand to grab your neck. Your face turned red. You couldn't breathe, you didn't know what to do. You kept squirming. "(y/ln), heroes can die easily, and be forgotten forever." He said. You kicked him in the stomach. Letting you go so he could hold where you hit him. You landed on your butt. Quickly running to the girl.

"Are you ok?" You asked concerned. "Yes." She hugged you. You knew she was afraid. You held her tight. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your safe." You soothed her. "I-I was so scared." She sobbed. "Its alright, your hero is here." You told her. "You know why?" You let go of her. Giving her a soft smile.

"No, why?" She asked. "Because heroes never die." You whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. Soon you leaned in. She leaned in also. And your lips made contact. And ever since then, you never left her side until the day you died...

 **[Years Later]**

She looked down at you. Tears in her eyes. "Remember when we first met?" She asked you. Remembering the time you two first met. It felt like yesterday that you saved her. She even remembered those 3 little words you told her before your first kiss. And how you promised to protect her no matter what.

You were going to ask her for her hand, but her dream wedding would never happen. You would never be able to hold her in your arms ever again and ever feel her lips against yours again. Because you were dead. "But I know I will see you again. You'll be able to hold me in your arms again just like before." She added. She looked at your tombstone. "(y/n) (y/ln): 1932-2016 'Heroes Never Die'". Your father went to Angela's side. "I know what its like. I'm sorry." He told her. "I remember what (y/n) told me that night at prom." Angela sobbed softly. Hugging your father.

Ever since the day of your death Angela joined Overwatch because when you first saw them. You never stopped talking about how much you wanted to join them, but knew they wouldn't accept you even if you were pretty good at shooting. And to make sure the people behind your death will pay for what they did. She made good friends with most of the team. And she even used the words you used to tell her all the time when she was in battle.

Heroes never die.


	3. Bomb Of Love (JunkratxFemale Reader)

**Here is another one-shot requested by w. Sorry if its short, dude, I've got more than one story and I'm starting to get jealous that people keep requesting overwatch characters more than x-men! Come on guys! Mutants are people too!**

You were annoyed as hell. You were trying to read your book in peace but your best friend/crush, Junkrat, wouldn't allow it! He kept trying to get your attention. Probably about some bomb. After a few hours of him chanting your name, with a huff, you turned to him. "What?" You demanded.

Only to have a tiny bomb in front of you. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He exclaimed. Running off while the bomb exploded. You coughed, surprised and glad that there was nothing in it. But when you turned around. You saw your crush holding (f/c) flower in his hand. "Will you go out with me?" He asked with an amused smirk. You didn't know what to say. "Um... O-ok..." You stuttered. "Great! Lets go!" He exclaimed. Dragging you to the nearest restaurant for your date.


	4. 3rd's The Charm (ZaryaxFemale Reader)

**Another request from Ragna, hope you enjoy!**

You were training with your girlfriend, Zarya, even if it was a suicide attempt but you loved to be challenged. And the others, well, they were your friends and all but... You didn't think they were challenging enough for you. So you went with your girlfriend. Who was literally kicking your ass, even if you were using your arrows on her.

It was your 3rd try at her, and you were determined that this 3rd try would be the charm. But sadly. You were on the ground with your girlfriend on top. Her mouth was close to your ear. "How about we do something else?" She asked with her thick Russian accent that always turned you on. And soon enough. You were making out in the middle of the training area, and you were both naked! You kept moaning Zarya's name while her mouth was tasting your pussy.

But you both stopped what you were doing when you heard clicking noises. Your attention turned to McCree, your faces turned crimson. "Wait 'til the others see these!" The cowboy laughed. Running off with the camera in his hands. "GET BACK HERE!" Zarya yelled, putting her clothes on and chasing after him.

You put your clothes on too, and grabbed your bow and arrows, soon following after the two. "I wanna shoot his face!" You hollered.


	5. At Night (Mercy76)

**FicfansEverywhere's requested a Mercy76 story, sorry if its short, I actually ship Mercy with Genji myself, but that's just me :p. Any who, hope you enjoy!**

It was a cool summer night. I was all cuddled up with my girlfriend, Angela Ziegler, or Mercy as she calls herself. Everyone made fun of me for how I fell for her and how she's made me act. But I never gave a damn, as long as she's with me. I couldn't sleep sadly, so I looked at Ange. The light of the moon was reflecting on her. Making her look twice as beautiful than how she looked in the sunshine. Damn, I was glad she was mine now.

After looking at my girls angelic sleeping form for what seemed like ages. I finally kissed her soft forehead, falling asleep after. Not even knowing that Angela was already awake by now.


End file.
